Disease diagnosis is an important step in health examination. Medical imaging is a useful tool to diagnose many diseases and offers noninvasive diagnoses, which are a greater advantage than other tools. However, medical imaging generates a large volume of data, and analyzing medical images takes a long process. In early stage of disease diagnoses, abnormal tissues may not be prominent even under high resolution imaging modalities. Thus, new technologies to address the issues are necessary.